


Last resort

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [263]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, a lil bit angst in the first part, archer tendencies to jump off of things, mostly fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint jumps and there's no one to catch him.</p><p>(It has a fluffy ending, I swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last resort

**Author's Note:**

> It all happened so fast, nobody even had the time to blink. 

One second Clint was up high, relaying patterns and snide comments to the group, and the next he just… wasn’t.

“Hawkeye, report! Clint!” Phil barked through the comms, but Clint didn’t answer. “Does anyone have eyes on Barton?” He asked the remaining Avengers, still fighting for their lives. 

“His last transmission came from the corner building on 5th.” Iron man reported.

Phil didn’t wait for another word, he unholstered his sidearm and ran on foot to Clint’s last location. 

“Phil, don’t.” Natasha said. 

Phil understood where she was coming from. He had just gotten an all clear from the doctors and was allowed to supervise this mission on the condition that he not leave the van.  _Well, that condition only applied when Clint wasn’t in trouble._ Phil reasoned with himself. 

He disregarded the shouts from the team to go back to the van and just kept on running on foot, ignoring the ache that was starting to burn in his chest. He just kept on shooting hostiles as he saw them, trusting his feet to take him to Clint. 

He stopped dead in his tracks only when he saw the building Iron man mentioned, or at least what remained of it. The building was half its former size, debris from it scattered the streets, and it was smoking, for crying out loud. But Phil didn’t focus on that. He scanned the street for Clint but found no sign of the archer. Phil didn’t want to tempt the fates so he refused to entertain the idea of Clint being on the building when it exploded. 

“I can’t see Clint.” Phil informed the team. All he got in reply was a few muted grunts and groans. Looks like Phil was on his own on this one. 

Phil was about to run another street to find anything that might lead him to Clint when an arrow dropped from the sky and landed a few feet away from Phil. He looked up to find that on one of the fire escape platforms, Clint lay unconscious. 

Phil didn’t waste a single second, he climbed up the fire escape to get to Clint. “I found him. He’s unconscious. We need Med evac, now!” Phil barked through the comms just as he knelt down next to the archer.

—

It was horrible. 

Clint had lost so much blood from his fall. Even with the doctor guaranteeing that Clint would wake up, Phil and the Avengers still stayed with him in his room.

—

It took Clint 3 days to wake up. Which was actually a good sign. He’s sustained injuries that would seem that he’d be under for a bit longer so him waking up at day 3 was great. 

What wasn’t great was what he woke up to. 

Which was a certain Phil Coulson glaring at him. 

“Heeeeey” Clint said weakly, his voice hoarse from being unused. 

Phil sighed but he got water for Clint anyway. After Clint drank the water, Phil went back to glaring. “That was very stupid. You’re not a junior agent, Clint. You should no better than jumping off of a building that was about to explode without aerial support.”

“What was I supposed to do? Stand around?”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Clint actually sounded sorry, “but the others were busy with their own battles, and I came out alive. That’s a win, don’t you think?” He defended.

In hindsight, Phil knew that Clint had limited choices at the time and jumping off of the building was probably his best one. He loved this man to hell and back, but sometimes he scared Phil too much for it to be considered good for his heart. 

“Please, at least try not to do it again.” Phil deflated.

“I promise I won’t jump off of a building unless its last resort.” Clint smiled.

“Thank you.” Phil smiled back, squeezing Clint’s hand lightly. “But don’t think you’re not sleeping on the couch for this.”

Clint sighed. “How many nights?”

“After you’re all better, 2 weeks.”

“Aww, Phil, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/123734647111/ive-fallen-so-far-so-fast-someone-talk-to-me)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this seemed longer when I wrote it. Huh. Go figure. I guess I just dont have my mojo on tonight


End file.
